How Sweet is Thy Love
by La Despereaux
Summary: Moments between Hercules and Meg after the battle against Hades. Series of One-shots. Hercules x Meg. Rating up to T


**A/N: I just watched Hercules after so many years and thought "why not make a fic for them?" So I did, and this one is going to be fluffy, and I decided why not make this into a one-shot series. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Hercules in any way.**

* * *

_**An Infinite Moment**_

_**By La Despereaux**_

A month had passed since Hades tried to take over Olympus, and everything was peaceful beside some occasional monsters here and there. After what Hercules had gone through the monster was nothing more than a nuisance that were very weak.

The air was warm as he walked next to Megara-Meg for short-which he was going to marry in two weeks, and he didn't know why. But he felt more nervous about that than going up against Hades.

They were outside, in the same garden where they had their first date and almost had their first kiss. The night was dark but the stars and the moon was bright enough for them to see where they were walking. Hercules watched Meg from the corner of his eyes. Her slender body was close to his, and her hips kept moving in that alluring way. She had this thoughtful look on her face, and her hands were linked together behind her. One corner of her lips was curved up, she had one winged brows arched up, and he loved it.

He still got embarrass whenever she openly flirted with him, in public or in private. His face would get red, and his throat would close up and get dried. Then, moments like these. Where she was quiet and busy thinking about something. He could watch her freely. Her long chestnut hair, the lean trim of her back side, and the elegant slope of neck.

He felt nervous, shy, and excited when she was near him, and he guessed it was natural. She was as beautiful as an orchid, inside and out. Meg had caught his attention the moment he saw her, and stole his heart the moment she told him to get lost. He would have never thought when he first met her that she was a sarcastic, thick-headed, independent woman. But he would never change those aspects about her. In his eyes, she was perfect for him.

"What are you looking at, wonder boy?" Her voice surprised him, and he reddened when he saw her smirking at him. He was caught admiring her-again. "Do you see something you like?" She asked with mirth in her eyes.

"Well-I, um…" He knew she was teasing him, but his throat got dried as he blinked a couple of times to come up with something to say. With his fumbling state, she laughed.

"Relax, Hercules." She went up to him, standing an inch away from him and she had to stand on the tips of her toes to get close to meeting him eye to eye. "It's okay to look," her hands held onto his biceps as she got closer. Lips so very close to his, "We are going to get married in less than two weeks, right?" As he was about to lean in to kiss her, she moved away from him. One hand on her hips, and she shrugged, "Too slow, wonder boy." She smirked and moved away from his hands that were trying to get a hold of her.

With a grin on his own face, Hercules took three quick steps forward, and gently gripped her forearm. "Always teasing me, Meg." He said as he turned her, and looked into her amethyst eyes. They were as playful as always, gleaming mischievously as she took his hand into hers.

"It's just too much fun for me." She leaned forward and smiled when he shyly stepped back, "Watch out Hercs."

He didn't get what she meant until she stepped closer and the back of his leg hit the base of the fountain, causing him to fall in. What she wasn't expecting was for him to pull her in as well. Luckily the water wasn't cold and when she sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. He was laughing with a sheepish smile on his face, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Meg moved from her stop and jumped on him, he didn't budge one inch when he caught her. Wrapping her arms around Hercules, both of them looked up to the stars and said nothing more. Hercules tightened his grip on Meg, brought her closer to him and smelled her sweet scent.

Once again she caught a hold of his hand, and studied it as she pressed her own hand up against it. While she had small hands, cold and thin. His were much larger, warm and thick, covered in callous from all of his fights he had. She knew how much force he could place in them, and how gentle they were as well.

Hercules took a hold of her chin and leaned closer to kiss her. He saw her eyes flutter close and felt her kiss back. Her lips soft and full, he wondered if he would die from this bliss. His stomach filled with butterflies, and he as light as a feather.

He felt Infinite.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: So…what do you think? You like? Yes, no? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, and if you spot any I don't mind if you point them out for me.**_

_**I'll take request if you have any, and remember, this is only for Hercules. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and please review.**_


End file.
